In database security, it is a known problem to avoid attacks from persons who have access to a valid user-ID and password. Such persons cannot be denied access by the normal access control system, as they are in fact entitled to access to a certain extent. Such persons can be tempted to access improper amounts of data, by-passing the security. Solutions to this problem have been suggested:
Network-Based Detection
Network intrusion monitors are attached to a packet-filtering router or packet sniffer to detect suspicious behavior on a network as they occur. They look for signs that a network is being investigated for attack with a port scanner, that users are falling victim to known traps like .url or .lnk, or that the network is actually under an attack such as through SYN flooding or unauthorized attempts to gain root access (among other types of attacks). Based on user specifications, these monitors can then record the session and alert the administrator or, in some cases, reset the connection. Some examples of such tools include Cisco's NetRanger and ISS' RealSecure as well as some public domain products like Klaxon that focus on a narrower set of attacks.
Server-Based Detection
These tools analyze log, configuration and data files from individual servers as attacks occur, typically by placing some type of agent on the server and having the agent report to a central console. Some examples of these tools include Axent's OmniGuard Intrusion Detection (ITA), Security Dynamic's Kane Security Monitor and Centrax's eNTrax as well as some public domain tools that perform a much narrower set of functions like Tripwire which checks data integrity.
Tripwire will detect any modifications made to operating systems or user files and send alerts to ISS' RealSecure product. Real-Secure will then conduct another set of security checks to monitor and combat any intrusions.
Security Query and Reporting Tools
These tools query NOS logs and other related logs for security events or they glean logs for security trend data. Accordingly, they do not operate in real-time and rely on users asking the right questions of the right systems. A typical query might be how many failed authentication attempts have we had on these NT servers in the past two weeks.” A few of them (e.g., SecurIT) perform firewall log analysis. Some examples of such tools include Bindview's EMS/NOSadmin and Enterprise Console, SecureIT's SecureVIEW and Security Dynamic's Kane Security Analyst.
Inference Detection
A variation of conventional intrusion detection is detection of specific patterns of information access, deemed to signify that an intrusion is taking place, even though the user is authorized to access the information. A method for such inference detection, i.e. a pattern oriented intrusion detection, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,901 to Shieh et al.
None of these solutions are however entirely satisfactory. The primary drawback is that they all concentrate on already effected queries, providing at best an information that an attack has occurred.